This invention relates to animal husbandry and more particularly to methods and compositions adapted to be employed to allow maximum normal growth of animals, for controlling protozoan organisms and for mitigating against the attack of gastrointestinal parasites. The term "animal" as used herein is employed in context of its general definition and is meant to include fowl, particularly domesticated fowl; i.e. poultry.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved practice for raising and benefiting animals such as rabbits, lambs, calves, chickens, guinea fowl, pigeons, geese, turkeys and other domesticated animals and to provide a new and improved method and composition for mitigating against and protecting animals from the attack of gastrointestinal parasites. Still another object is to provide a method and composition which may be employed prophylactically to protect animals from the attack of gastrointestinal parasites without adversely affecting the normal physiological processes.